


Photos That Started It

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Couch Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Much to his enjoyment, Tyler Brennan gets access to the photos that led to Ben Kirk escaping and coming to hide with his grandparents. Photos that Ben and Tyler come to enjoy thoroughly.
Relationships: Ben Kirk/Tyler Brennan





	Photos That Started It

With the Kennedys out of the house, Tyler was enjoying the peace and quiet that came from the household. While his older brother lived in the same street as the Kennedys, he had been forced to move out when his brother arrested him for dealing with a criminal Dimato and stealing prescriptions from Dr. Karl. While the Kennedys were a little stricter than his older brother, he did have to admit that the Kennedys grandson looked like a hot piece of ass. With his mind turned to the sexy piece of ass known as Ben Kirk, Tyler pulled out his phone and flipped through until he found the images of Ben that he had managed to get through his contacts.

"Mmm… damn… not bad, Benny." Tyler smirked, as he flipped through the naked pictures of the teen; the same ones that led to Ben leaving town to come and live with his grandparents.

He really didn't know what Ben was so embarrassed about, sure his entire school and more had seen him butt naked and rock hard by now, but his dick was nothing to be embarrassed by nor was his chest. As he continued to stare at the younger boy's naked pictures, Tyler felt his cock hardening up in his shorts and moved his hand down in order to massage his cock through his shorts. He would pull it out now, but with any of the Kennedys able to walk into the house at any time; he couldn't take the risk. His hand slowly made its way under his shorts and boxer briefs, with Tyler lightly stroking himself. This was how he was found by Ben when the younger boy walked into his grandparents house.

"Hey, Tyler…" Ben said as he walked in before noticing that Tyler's hand was in his shorts playing with his hard cock "Holy shit… Dude… Uh sorry…"

"Uh, Hi Ben…" Tyler said as he tried to hide the phone, with Ben noticing.

"What were you looking at on your phone?" Ben asked, wondering if the older boy had been sexting with a chick.

"Nothing, dude." Tyler said, his mind trying to work out how Ben would take it if he saw that Tyler was getting off from his naked pictures.

"Show me…" Ben said with a smirk as he quickly grabbed Tyler's phone before the older boy could stop him. As he looked down at the phone, Ben froze as he saw the picture of him completely naked and rock hard, the same one that had almost ruined his life.

"I-I uh can explain, Ben…" Tyler said when he saw Ben's eyes widen.

Ignoring Tyler for a moment, Ben felt his cock hardening from the fact Tyler was looking at the pictures of him naked and that Tyler had been turned on enough to jack off, Ben decided to go for something that he had been thinking about since he met the young mechanic. Tyler's eyes widened a little when Ben leaned over and pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss. While the younger boy was extremely hot naked and had fuelled some jack off session, he didn't know if he should be kissing the grandson of the people letting him stay in their house even if there were only a few years between them.

"Uh, Ben. What are you doing?" Tyler asked once the kiss had been broken.

"Doing something we both want" Ben replied, with the young boy not entirely sure that Tyler wanted him, but from what he had seen, he was pretty sure that he was.

"Dude…" Tyler started, with the older boy still a little nervous about doing this.

Before Tyler could say finish, Ben pulled Tyler into another gentle kiss which was followed by a few pecks as he tried to make Tyler realise that he was as interested as the older boy was. Their kiss deepened with their tongues fighting for domination inside of Ben's mouth as Tyler lightly ran his hands along the back of Ben before slowly moving up in order to play with Ben's hair. Both boys didn't know if what they were doing was right, but they still slowly moved around so they were lying on the couch with Ben on top of the slightly older boy. While he had kissed a boy, a former boy on the street named Bailey, it was nothing compared to the skill and passion of Tyler. Tyler smirked when he felt the younger boy beginning to lightly rub his chest, with the moan from Ben into the kiss letting him know that he liked it.

"You should remove your shirt." Tyler said huskily as he broke the kiss in order to deal with the issue of the younger boy being overdressed. Ben didn't say anything despite his nervousness and slowly removed his shirt, with Tyler moaning internally from the slight strip tease that the guitar player was doing "Damn Benny…"

"Thanks… it's nothing compared to your own chest…" Ben said, hoping that he wasn't actually blushing from the compliment.

With Ben hoping that Tyler didn't see him as the rest of the people at his previous school after the incident had, a slutty little bottom boy went naked. But as he looked down at Tyler's sexy chest and realised that if they fucked, he was more and likely going to be the one to be fucked, he was beginning to wonder if he was. Ben was pulled out of his thoughts when Tyler pulled him into another kiss, with the older boy realising that something had been distracting Ben. As the kiss continued, Tyler reached down and grabbed onto the younger boy's ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"We should finish getting undressed." Tyler said huskily as he broke the kiss, with the older boy lightly sucking on Tyler's earlobe afterwards until he was rewarded with a slight moan from the younger boy.

"Yeah…" Ben said nervously, wondering how his cock stacked up to Tyler's. While Tyler had numerous images of his cock close up, resting against his chest and even shooting its load, Ben had never seen the older boy's cock.

Ben and Tyler pulled themselves off of the couch, with Tyler watching on as Ben slowly undid his belt before undoing his pants and pulling them down to leave him in his tenting boxer briefs. Tyler smirked when Ben looked over at him, with the older boy slowly removing his shorts in order to tease the younger boy. Once the boys were only in their tenting boxer briefs, Tyler and Ben shared a look and they fingered the waistband of their boxer briefs and pulled them down at the same time, with Ben noticing that his cock was both smaller and thinner than the older boy's.

"Definitely better in person" Tyler said with a smirk as he reached forward and grabbed Ben's cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Ben moaned loudly from the feeling but felt a little better that Tyler didn't find his cock unattractive. Unlike the girl he had sent it to at his last school.

"Thanks…" Ben said awkwardly as he reached out and grabbed onto Tyler's slightly larger cock and began to lightly stroke each other's cocks.

"The handy is nice, but why don't you get down there and use that talented mouth of yours" Tyler whispered lustfully, after a few moments of jacking each other's cocks.

Despite some nerves, Ben dropped down to his knees in the living room of his grandparent's house and leaned forward in order to take the head of the other's cock into his mouth. While Ben wasn't as experienced as some of the girls and guys that he had been sucked off by, Tyler was enjoying having his cock inside of the younger boy's warm, hoping to please mouth. Ben wasn't able to take all of Tyler's cock into his mouth but bobbed up down on the length of Tyler's cock he could manage without gagging.

"Oh yeah, Ben… that's it… suck my big cock…" Tyler moaned loudly as the younger boy continued to suck his cock, trying his hardest to get Tyler off. Tyler allowed Ben to continue sucking on his cock for a while,\ before stopping the boy. While he was enjoying the blowjob despite Ben not having any real skill, he wanted to blow his load into Ben's ass, not his mouth.

"Why did you stop me?" Ben asked with a slight whine of frustration.

"Let's move into your bedroom…" Tyler said huskily as he reached down and slapped the younger boy's ass whose eyes widened from the feeling.

"DUDE!" Ben protested as he stood up.

"Shut up" Tyler said as he rolled his eyes and pulled the younger boy into a heated kiss before leading Ben into the younger boy's bedroom "It's time for me to get a piece of you that those naked pictures of yours didn't show off…"

"You mean?" Ben asked, with the boy almost shooting his load from the thought of Tyler's cock inside of him.

"Mm" Tyler replied with a smirk as he gave the younger boy another heated kiss.

"Fuck me…" Ben panted out when Tyler broke the kiss, with Tyler admitting that Ben asking him to fuck him was almost enough to make him cum. Ben moved over to his bed and climbed onto it and got on all fours with Tyler moaning at the sight of Ben presenting his ass to him.

"Where's your lube, dude?" Tyler asked, with Ben motioning to the underwear drawer with the older boy smirking at the predictability of hiding lube there.

Grabbing Ben's lube up, Tyler moved over to the younger boy's bed and climbed behind the younger boy before using the lube to lube up his cock before pouring some onto Ben's virgin hole. Ben moaned slightly from the feeling of the lube on his hole which only grew when Tyler used his finger to slowly massage the lube into his hole a little. Guessing that Ben was a virgin, Tyler slowly eased one of his fingers into the younger boy in order to help Ben get used to the feeling.

"Fuck…" Ben groaned from the buildup of slight pain.

Knowing it would get better, Tyler continued pushing his finger in as Ben needed to get used to the feeling or he would never handle it when Tyler's cock pushed into him. Ben almost squealed when he felt the older boy slip a second finger into his ass, however knowing what was coming, he tried to get used to the feeling. Tyler continued to finger fuck the younger boy for a few minutes, occasionally twisting his fingers in to stretch the virgin boy's hole ready for his cock. When he felt that Ben's ass was ready, he pulled his fingers out and used some more lube on the boy's hole to get it ready as he lined his cock up with it.

"I'm pushing in now, Ben…" Tyler said with Ben moaning loudly from the pain as Tyler's cock began to ease into him. Tyler moaned loudly as his cock slowly began to disappear into Ben's tight hole.

"Dude! Just fuck me already!" Ben growled out, hating the slowness of Tyler's cock easing into him.

"Well, if you are sure…" Tyler said with a shrug as he grabbed onto the hips of the younger boy and slammed as deep as he could into Ben's tight ass.

"FUCKING HELL, TYLER!" Ben screamed out from the slight pain of Tyler's cock forcefully pushing into his ass, with the teen wondering if he should have stayed with Tyler entering himself slowly when Tyler started thrusting in and out of his ass roughly.

"You asked for it…" Tyler said with a shrug as he continued fucking the younger boy.

"I didn't say for you to fuck me this hard, dude!" Ben protested with Tyler only smirking in response.

The older boy rolled his eyes, but decided to help distract Ben from the pain of being fucked and wrapped an arm around Ben's back and pulling him up in order to slam their lips together. Ben quickly began to kiss back with the younger boy deepening it into a full off make out session. Tyler grinned and ran his tongue over Ben's bottom lip with the younger boy having kissed enough to know to part his lips and give Tyler's tongue access. While he hadn't expected to come home and have Tyler's cock in his ass and tongue in his mouth, Ben had to admit that it beat playing guitar with his grandfather. After breaking the kiss and pushing Ben back down onto his bed, Tyler grabbed onto the younger boy's hips and returned his focus on fucking Ben's ass hard and rough.

"Mm… oh god…" Ben moaned as Tyler's cock continued to piston in and out of his ass. As Tyler's cock continued to move in and out of his ass, Ben wanted to increase the pleasure and reached out in order to grab his cock. He was about to grab it when Tyler slapped his hand out of him and gave him a glare.

"Who said you could touch your cock?" Tyler asked with a growl causing Ben to release a slight whine. While it would be hot for Ben to jack off while Tyler is fucking him, Tyler wanted to fuck the younger boy's cum out of him and make Ben shoot without the boy actually touching his cock.

"T-Tyler!" Ben whined with the teen wanting to grab his cock and stroke it furiously.

Deciding to punish Ben slightly for wanting to touch his cock, Tyler raised his hand and roughly slapped Ben's ass. Ben released another loud whine and began moving around on the older boy's cock squirming slightly from the pain of being spanked. Tyler moaned out from how Ben was acting and picked up the pace of his thrusts inside of the younger boy's ass, occasionally slapping Ben's ass when Ben tried to play with himself. The force of Tyler's thrusts inside of his ass and the occasional spank was getting to Ben who knew that he was ready to shoot his load.

"TYLER!" Ben cried out, with the teen unable to stop himself with Tyler smirking and allowing Ben to grab his cock. Ben moaned loudly as he furiously stroked himself until he started shooting his load with his cum flying onto his chest. Tyler smirked as Ben's cum flew onto him, shaking his head internally from the stupidity of the girl who leaked his nude pictures. But if she didn't want him, he would take Ben off of her.

"Oh fuck, Benny…" Tyler grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of the other boy's tight ass. As Ben's tightness continued to squeeze his cock, Tyler knew he couldn't handle it anymore "Fuck man… I'm going to…"

Ben moaned loudly as he felt Tyler's cum shooting his load into him. While he did identify himself as straight, he couldn't lie that he was attracted to Tyler as he had been with Bailey a while back and was glad that he had fully tried gay sex this time rather than just the wanks he did with Bailey. Once Tyler had finished shooting his load, he eased his cock out of the other boy with slight pop with a little of his cum leaking out and running down the length of Ben's crack. Tyler smirked before leaning down and licking his cum up, with Ben moaning from the unexpected action.

"Come on... we should get cleaned up and showered before your grandparents get back." Tyler said as he pulled back before making the younger boy yelped as he spanked Ben's ass.

"Well, we could do that second one together and save some time." Ben said with a smirk, with the teen wondering if his naked pictures leaking were actually one of the best things to happen to him.

"Damn Benny… I like the way you think." Tyler replied, smirking.

"I thought you would." Ben replied, giving his own teasing smirk. 

Shaking his head slightly in amusement, Tyler decided to wipe the smirk off of the boy's face and leaned over to pull Ben into another deep kiss. Ben moaned into the kiss, with the younger boy forgetting completely about the slight spanking as Tyler's tongue wrestled his own.

"I think we should go have that shower before we end up doing it right here again…" Tyler stated, breaking the kiss when the older of the pair felt Ben's enjoyment of the kiss, being pressed against him.

"Like that would be the worst thing in the world." Ben replied, with Tyler rolling his eyes from the almost needy lust in the younger boy's voice.

"Well… until your grandparents walked in on us..." Tyler responded, smirking while causing Ben to stop.

"… and there goes my erection." Ben groaned.

The younger boy shivered at the thought of his grandparents, Karl and Susan, walking in on him having sex with Tyler.


End file.
